coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Perrin
Tony Perrin wrote 127 episodes (one of them co-written with H.V. Kershaw) of Coronation Street between February 1971 and January 1972, returning for a longer stint between May 1979 and January 1990. He also scripted three editions of Play for Today, several episodes of Z Cars and an edition of ITV Sunday Night Theatre. Episodes written by Tony Perrin 1970s 1971 (9 episodes) *Episode 1054 (22nd February 1971) *Episode 1063 (24th March 1971) *Episode 1079 (19th May 1971) *Episode 1087 (16th June 1971) *Episode 1089 (23rd June 1971) *Episode 1102 (9th August 1971) *Episode 1110 (6th September 1971) *Episode 1120 (11th October 1971) *Episode 1134 (29th November 1971) 1972 (2 episodes) *Episode 1144 (3rd January 1972) *Episode 1150 (24th January 1972) 1979 (3 episodes) *Episode 1915 (28th May 1979) *Episode 1935 (8th August 1979) (Co-written with H.V. Kershaw) *Episode 1943 (14th November 1979) 1980s 1980 (11 episodes) *Episode 1960 (14th January 1980) *Episode 1981 (26th March 1980) *Episode 1982 (31st March 1980) *Episode 1996 (19th May 1980) *Episode 2004 (16th June 1980) *Episode 2015 (23rd July 1980) *Episode 2021 (13th August 1980) *Episode 2026 (1st September 1980) *Episode 2041 (22nd October 1980) *Episode 2046 (10th November 1980) *Episode 2058 (22nd December 1980) 1981 (11 episodes) *Episode 2073 (11th February 1981) *Episode 2086 (30th March 1981) *Episode 2099 (13th May 1981) *Episode 2101 (20th May 1981) *Episode 2106 (8th June 1981) *Episode 2119 (22nd July 1981) *Episode 2127 (19th August 1981) *Episode 2134 (14th September 1981) *Episode 2136 (21st September 1981) *Episode 2146 (26th October 1981) *Episode 2161 (16th December 1981) 1982 (10 episodes) *Episode 2174 (1st February 1982) *Episode 2192 (5th April 1982) *Episode 2200 (3rd May 1982) *Episode 2215 (23rd June 1982) *Episode 2227 (4th August 1982) *Episode 2238 (13th September 1982) *Episode 2245 (6th October 1982) *Episode 2257 (17th November 1982) *Episode 2261 (1st December 1982) *Episode 2265 (15th December 1982) 1983 (11 episodes) *Episode 2280 (7th February 1983) *Episode 2295 (30th March 1983) *Episode 2305 (4th May 1983) *Episode 2307 (11th May 1983) *Episode 2316 (13th June 1983) *Episode 2322 (4th July 1983) *Episode 2324 (11th July 1983) *Episode 2340 (5th September 1983) *Episode 2346 (26th September 1983) *Episode 2365 (30th November 1983) *Episode 2370 (19th December 1983) 1984 (14 episodes) *Episode 2385 (8th February 1984) *Episode 2392 (5th March 1984) *Episode 2397 (21st March 1984) *Episode 2409 (2nd May 1984) *Episode 2418 (4th June 1984) *Episode 2420 (11th June 1984) *Episode 2434 (30th July 1984) *Episode 2441 (22nd August 1984) *Episode 2448 (17th September 1984) *Episode 2454 (8th October 1984) *Episode 2460 (29th October 1984) *Episode 2463 (7th November 1984) *Episode 2473 (12th December 1984) *Episode 2475 (19th December 1984) 1985 (9 episodes) *Episode 2485 (23rd January 1985) *Episode 2501 (20th March 1985) *Episode 2517 (15th May 1985) *Episode 2524 (10th June 1985) *Episode 2536 (22nd July 1985) *Episode 2546 (26th August 1985) *Episode 2560 (14th October 1985) *Episode 2571 (20th November 1985) *Episode 2582 (30th December 1985) 1986 (11 episodes) *Episode 2594 (10th February 1986) *Episode 2608 (31st March 1986) *Episode 2617 (30th April 1986) *Episode 2618 (5th May 1986) *Episode 2630 (16th June 1986) *Episode 2637 (9th July 1986) *Episode 2644 (4th August 1986) *Episode 2650 (25th August 1986) *Episode 2665 (15th October 1986) *Episode 2667 (22nd October 1986) *Episode 2674 (17th November 1986) 1987 (11 episodes) *Episode 2688 (5th January 1987) *Episode 2702 (23rd February 1987) *Episode 2716 (13th April 1987) *Episode 2724 (11th May 1987) *Episode 2728 (25th May 1987) *Episode 2748 (3rd August 1987) *Episode 2757 (2nd September 1987) *Episode 2764 (28th September 1987) *Episode 2770 (19th October 1987) *Episode 2780 (23rd November 1987) *Episode 2787 (16th December 1987) 1988 (13 episodes) *Episode 2795 (11th January 1988) *Episode 2808 (24th February 1988) *Episode 2816 (23rd March 1988) *Episode 2819 (4th April 1988) *Episode 2837 (8th June 1988) *Episode 2842 (27th June 1988) *Episode 2848 (18th July 1988) *Episode 2862 (5th September 1988) *Episode 2866 (19th September 1988) *Episode 2879 (2nd November 1988) *Episode 2887 (30th November 1988) *Episode 2893 (21st December 1988) *Episode 2896 (28th December 1988) 1989 (10 episodes) *Episode 2907 (6th February 1989) *Episode 2917 (13th March 1989) *Episode 2927 (17th April 1989) *Episode 2931 (1st May 1989) *Episode 2937 (22nd May 1989) *Episode 2945 (19th June 1989) *Episode 2949 (3rd July 1989) *Episode 2970 (13th September 1989) *Episode 2979 (16th October 1989) *Episode 2986 (1st November 1989) 1990s 1990 (2 episodes) *Episode 3014 (5th January 1990) *Episode 3025 (31st January 1990) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street storyliners